The Big Day
by MontanaGirl3012010
Summary: Danny finally is getting married to Vicky.What does Vicky do and how does it affect the family? Read to find out. Ok guys this is my first fic so go easy on the reviews.RR
1. Default Chapter

The Big Day

"Jesse," shouted Danny.

"Up here Danny," Jesse yelled.

"How do I look today?" Danny asked.

"Great," said Jesse.

"I just can't believe that I'm finally getting married to Vicky. I was so glad that she said yes. The girls are happy too. I think the girls look so beautiful. Did you see D.J.? She is so growed up. I know one thing. I just am so scared about getting married again," said Danny.

"Trust me Danny. When you finally get married you will be so happy. The girls will too. You just are under stress. Don't worry. Now can you excuse me because I have to work on my hair," said Jesse.

"Ok."

Danny walked down the hall to see how D.J. was doing. Rebecca was curling her hair and putting it into a bun. It looked really nice. D.J. was wearing a dark green dress with a diamond necklace and high heels. She looked gorgeous.

"Hi Rebecca! Hi Honey! How are you two doing," said Danny.

"Just great Dad. We are about ready. I am finished after Aunt Becky finishes my hair. I have to put in my new diamond earrings and hoops that Vicky gave me and put on some more make-up. After that I will be done," said D.J.

"I have to get dressed and finish my hair and make-up. I will be ready in about fifteen minutes. Tell Jesse to get out of the bathroom because I'm coming in. Where are Nicky and Alex? I hope Jesse or Joey are watching them. I best hurry and get them. Will you please come and help me D.J. when you are done? I will need help with Nicky and Alex, said Becca.

"Sure. No problem. I will be done in a few minutes. What are you going to do now dad? I will help you with anything," said D.J.

"Ok D.J. I don't need anything though. I have to finish some things and then I still need to check on Stephanie, Michelle, and Joey. See ya in a few minutes ladies," said Danny.

"Ok Danny. See you later," said Rebecca.

Rebecca hurried up with D.J.'s hair and then went to Jessie and her room. They both live in the attic with their twin sons, Alex and Nicolas (Nicky).

She walked up the stairs to find her husband cleaning up the bedroom. Stephanie was in Nicky and Alex's room. She had helped them get dressed and was also telling them how to be quiet during the wedding. Becky walked into the room. She kissed her two sons and then started to talk to Steph.

"Hey Steph!"

"Hey Aunt Becky."

"Thank you so much for helping with the boys. I had so much to do. I had so much to do. Do you think you could help them finish getting ready. I really have a lot to do before the wedding. I need to get finished getting dressed and pack a bag for both the boys, Jesse, and I. Do you think you might be able to pack a bag for both Alex and Nicky since you are already dressed and ready to go," said Aunt Becky.

"Sure" said Stephanie.

"Thanks. Just put in some coloring books and some books for them to do. Maybe some toy cars. Thank you Steph. Let me know if they start not to listen to you. I will be in my room and the bathroom. I have to kick Jesse out," said Becca.

"Yeah no problem Aunt Becky. Don't worry and take your time. Good luck about getting Jesse out," replied Steph.

"Thank you again Stephanie."

Becky went into the bathroom and found Jesse dusting off his hair styling bottles.

"Out, Out, Out, Now! Come on Jess. It is now my turn. You've had the whole morning except when I took a shower. Please pack your clothes and my blue dress in the bag. Put my silver shoes in the bag. Put in your extra clothes for the reception. Hurry now. After that go and help Steph with the boys. Okay? Hurry up Jess," said Becca.

"All right. Just give me two minutes, so I can finish my hair, answered Jesse.

"Ok. I will start my bag. Then I am coming in. Then you finish packing the bag after me. Got it?"

Becca went to her closet and pulled out her green dress that matched D.J.'s dress. She grabbed her shoes and her extra out-fit. Then she found a bag to put everything in. She put her things inside the bag and then walked over to the bed. She grabbed the green dress and her shoes. She walked over to her dresser and picked up her necklaces and her earrings. She also brought a bracelet to match her necklace. Then Becca walked into the bathroom.

"All right Jess. Get out now."

"All right Becca," said Jesse.

Soon there was a knock on the attic door. Steph went out of the twin's room to see who it was. It was Danny.

"Guess what you guys? Vicky called and said the wedding is off," said Danny.

"What? NO WAY," said Becky with a shout.

"What is the problem," said Jesse.

"No way Dad. That is so wrong canceling now," said Steph.

"What's going on guys," said Alex.

Everyone stared at each other in shock.

By: MontanaGirl3012010


	2. Chapter 2

The Big Day- Chapter 2

Steph looked at her dad and asked, "Why would she do that? Did she say anything else about it? Why? Now what do we do? How rude!

"I don't know Steph. She said the wedding is off and she said that she would call back later. I guess we wait. Steph will you please go downstairs and tell Joey, Michelle, and D.J. the news. I guess I will go to the kitchen and wash the dishes," said Danny.

"Sorry Aunt Becky. I have to go. Can Uncle Jesse watch them," said Stephanie?

"Yeah, don't worry about them," said Becky.

Steph went down the steps and into the bathroom where D.J. was putting on her make-up.

"Well D.J. the wedding is off. Over with for now."

"No way! Are you kidding? What did dad say," asked D.J.?

"He said that Vicky didn't say and she would call back soon. I just don't get it. I guess it is nerves, stress, and feelings. I bet dad is hurt," said Steph.

D.J. said, "Yeah no kidding."

"Yep. Well I have to go tell Michelle. Dad said we just have to wait. Aunt Becky said go ahead and finish getting ready. She said she might call Vicky to talk to her. I just hope it works out. I don't want dad hurt again," said Steph.

"Yeah me too. Dad really loves her. Can you believe its been four years now since they met. Let's hope she calls soon," said D.J.

Step walked out of the bathroom and found Michelle in her bedroom wearing the same type of green dress. Michelle looked so cute. Michelle turned around and looked at Stephanie. She was crying.

"Michelle what is wrong," asked Steph.

"Steph, I just don't know if I want dad to get married. He still might forget about Mom. I don't want Vicky to take her place. Please don't tell dad though," said Michelle.

"Don't worry about that Michelle. You just hope that dad gets married. He won't forget Mom. Trust me. He loved her so much. Everyday when he looks at us he is reminded of Mommy. Vicky will just make him happier. He will still love us and always love us. He will still listen to us and we can still talk to dad or now Vicky. We will have Vicky for a friend. Don't worry anymore Michelle. I love ya sis," said Steph.

"Ok. I won't worry. I trust you. I guess I hope they do get married. Yeah I will have to go clean myself up. Is D.J. out of the bathroom? I am going to go take a shower and put on more make-up so dad will not know about me crying. Do you have any tips," said Michelle?

"Just go ahead and take a shower. Put powder and eye shadow around your eyes. It will clear up. Just stay out of his way and he will not tell. You can tell D.J or anyone else if they ask just do not tell Dad about it. All right sis," said Steph.

Steph left Michelle's room and went into the bathroom. She told D.J. that Michelle needed to take a shower. She also told her about the crying and her feelings about Dad and Vicky. D.J. went back to her room and Stephanie went downstairs.

Danny was still cleaning the kitchen when Steph went down.

"Hi Steph," said Danny.

"Hi Daddy. What's up, said Stephanie?

"Oh just cleaning. What are you doing," said Danny?

"You said to go check on Joey. Will you please tell me if Aunt Becky comes down? I think I still need to help her with the twins," said Steph.

"Don't worry about talking to Joey. I will talk to him about Vicky," Danny said sadly.

"Ok Dad, I will go check on the twins, Michelle, and D.J.," said Stephanie.

"That's great," said Danny.

"I love you Daddy."

Stephanie walked over to her dad and gave him a huge kiss and hug. Then she walked up the stairs.

She went up to the attic to check on the twins. Then she went to talk to Aunt Becky about her dad and Vicky. Meanwhile Danny was telling Joey about the wedding being called off. While Danny and Joey were talking the phone rang. Danny ran upstairs to the kitchen to get it.

"Hello," said Danny.

"Hi Danny. This is Vicky. I'm really sorry that I didn't call right away. Don't worry though. I'm ready to get married. Everyone is here. Can you please come to the church soon? Let me explain to you about my feelings getting married. Ok here I go… I'm really sorry. I was scared. I had cold feet. I didn't want to marry you because you have three great girls and I didn't think I could take care of them. I realized I wasn't ready to have the responsibility of three daughters but I know you will help me along the way. I'm sorry Danny! Are you ready to get married now?"

"Yes Vicky. I understand completely and yeah I will help you. Don't worry. I will see you soon. I love you," replied Danny.

Vicky said back to Danny, "I love you too. See ya soon."


	3. Chapter 3

The Big Day- Chapter 3

"Everyone! Family meeting in the family room. Hurry up, shouted Danny!

Michelle came down with her green dress on. She looked like she was ready. D.J. came down the steps carefully in her high heels. Stephanie came down the stairs after D.J. and Jesse and Becky came after them. The twins stayed in the attic because they were taking a nap. Joey came last in the family room.

"What is it Danny," said Jesse?

"We have to leave in twenty minutes so get ready. Here is my list for everything we need to do. Here it is…

Michelle- Feed Comet and take him for a quick walk.

D.J.-finish getting ready and help load the cars up.

Steph-help with the twins

Rebecca-get rings and finish getting ready

Jesse-get tux on and also supervise to make sure things are done

Joey-get tux on and grab my bags for honeymoon trip

And me, phone Vicky at the church and call limo place

Everyone looked at each other until Danny said meet in the family room at the

front door in ten minutes. Joey went to go put on his tux when he noticed that it was missing. He looked around and then went to find Danny. Danny was finishing his call to Vicky telling her that they would be there in about ten minutes. Then he hung up.

"Yeah Joey," said Danny?

"I can't find my tux. It is missing. Do you know where it is? I looked in my room."

"All right don't worry. We will find it. Let's hurry though. My watch says three minutes left. D.J., Michelle, and Jesse are ready to go. The twins are almost ready. Go look upstairs and also get my bags. Ask Rebecca if Jesse has it in their room. I need to call the limo place. I will help you in a few minutes.

Joey replied to Danny, "That is great. See ya in a few minutes."

Joey ran upstairs. Becky told him that she also could not find the rings. Joey was also helping her find them too. Joey went into Danny's room to get the bags for Danny. Becky went into Nicky and Alex's room to look for the rings. When Joey walked in the room to get the bags he heard a noise coming from under the bed. He looked down and he saw a golden hairy tail.

"Comet."

"What are you doing? What is that in your mouth?"

"Woof, Woof."

Inside Comet's mouth was something red. Joey pulled it out and it was an open ring case. It was the wedding ring case but there were no rings.

"Comet, where are those rings? You better not have eaten them!"

"Rebecca, come quick."

"Yes Joey," replied Rebecca who came into the room?

"We have a problem. Comet had the ring box but no rings are inside. I don't know if we still have time to look around. Can you go tell Danny about Comet?"

Becky went downstairs to the kitchen to tell Danny. Joey looked under the bed. His tux was under there covered with dog hair. There were no rings.

"Danny, Danny. I found my tux but there are no rings. I think Comet ate them."

Rebecca and Danny looked at Joey. Danny was not happy at all.

"Go tell Jesse to take Michelle, the twins, D.J., and Stephanie in the van. They can go to the church. We are going to look for those rings. We might have to buy some new ones. Joey, get my hair roll stick and rook of those hairs on your tux. Then you can go. Rebecca, you are helping me find those rings.

Meanwhile Comet was whining to go outside. Right when Danny let him out he got sick.

"Oh Comet. You're sick. Rebecca he is sick. Can you get my scooper to clean this up?"

Then Comet got sick again. This time he kept whining. He also went and kept rolling over on his stomach.

"Let's take him to the vet's. He did eat those rings. Can you please go and call Vicky and tell her about the rings. You can leave and get some new rings. I will take him to the vet's. I will have him stay there while we are at the wedding. Let's meet at the wedding.

"Bye," said Danny.

"Ok. Bye. Good luck Comet."

Rebecca went to the jewelry store and bought two rings then she headed over to the church. Danny dropped Comet off at the vets and then he went to the church.

"Vicky, Vicky," called Danny. "We are here. Whenever you are ready we can start the wedding."

"All right. I am almost ready," shouted Vicky from inside the room.

Danny had to talk outside her door since he couldn't see her.

"Ok."

The wedding began and they all walked down the aisle. Then Vicky came down with her father. They each gave each other a hug and a kiss. Vicky walked up the stairs with Danny. They exchanged vowels and then gave each other their rings. Then they kissed. Everyone clapped and then left. Everyone who was in the wedding stayed for pictures at the church. After the pictures they went to the reception dinner. Everyone sat down and started to talk and wait for the meal expect Joey. He walked outside and waited for his new secret girlfriend. He had been dating her for almost three months. Her name was Laura. Soon Laura came wearing a light blue dress. She had blonde hair and was beautiful.

"Hi Laura."

"Hi Joey."

Joey held her hand and they walked into the restaurant. They sat down at the end of the table and talked for awhile. Everyone ate and danced. Then Danny and Vicky cut their cake. Everyone danced some more and soon it was time for the toss of the bridal bouquet. All the women gathered around. Vicky threw it and Laura caught it. Then Danny threw Vicky's garter and Joey caught it. Laura and Joey both smiled at each other. Finally Joey introduced Laura to his family and friends. They all liked Laura really well. Soon the wedding was almost over. Everyone walked outside with sparklers as Danny and Vicky got into the limo. They were going to Hawaii for their honeymoon. After everyone said goodbye Danny and Vicky left.

Joey and Laura a little bit outside and then Laura said she had to go. She kissed Joey goodbye and then she left. She walked off to her car. Joey ran after her and grabbed her arm. He said he wanted to talk to her. Then they sat down on the bench.

"Laura, I love you very much. I really want to be with you. I saw how happy Danny was and it really was meant to be when we both caught the flowers and the garter. I really love you! Will you marry me Laura?

TO BE CONTINUED…

By: MontanaGirl3012010

Author's note: Chapter 2 was also by MontanaGirl3012010


	4. Chapter 4

The Big Day-Chapter 4

"Yes Joey. I love you so much. I want to be with you because I want to be happy and you make me happy."

He handed her a diamond ring that also had his and Laura's birthstone in it. Then Laura began to cry.

Then Joey said, "I am so happy that you said yes. Let's not tell anyone until Danny and Vicky come back so it will be a surprise for everyone."

"That sounds good with me. We will just keep it to ourselves in till then. I will ya later."

Laura got up and they both hugged each other. Then they went two different directions.

Joey turned around and yelled to Laura, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye Joey."

Joey went to his car and drove to the vet's. He picked up Comet and went home. Everyone came home and took showers and put on their pajamas. Everyone sat around the TV and watched a movie and ate popcorn. After the movie everyone went to bed. Before Jesse went to bed the phone rang.

"Hello. Talk to me," said Jesse.

"Hi Jesse. This is Danny."

"Hi! How is your trip? Where are you at?"

"We are still at the airport. Our flight was delayed. We will not leave till 2 a.m. Something is wrong with the plane and I heard there is a storm going on the ocean so we can't leave."

"Oh that is bad. Do you want us to pick you up since you are waiting till 2 a.m.?"

"No that's all right because we just have to wait only about three hours. We will talk to we leave then we can sleep on the plane. Talk to you later Jess. We will call when we get to Hawaii."

"All right talk to you later. Have fun."

"Bye Jesse."

After Jesse hung up the phone he went to bed. Meanwhile Danny left the pay phone and sat down next to Vicky.

"Hey Honey!"

"Hi"

"What do you want to eat," said Danny?

"Do they sell coffee and bagels?"

"I would like that too. I will go check the shops here. I will be back. What flavor bagel do you want?"

"I'll take blueberry or plain."

"Ok Honey."

Danny left to go get their food and drinks. When he came back Vicky was waiting for him. They sat down and drank their coffee and ate their bagels. After they ate they talked for about two hours.

"Danny, when will I move in? Can you help me move in soon?"

"Yeah sure I can get you moved in when we get home. Let's hope you can get out of your apartment soon. I will also help you clean it too."

Vicky replied back to Danny, "I really want to get out of that apartment soon. I want to be with you and your family."

When they had finished talking they both rested until their plane flight was called. They grabbed their bags and walked to their plane. They each showed their tickets and walked on to their seats. When they found their seats they sat down and talked till they left. About twenty minutes later they fell asleep.

The plane had to stop once again in Washington and then they would leave for Hawaii. Vicky and Danny got off the plane since they had to switch planes. They both grabbed some more coffee and then they sat down and waited. They soon found out that they would have to wait another hour because their flight was delayed because of more storms. When it was able to leave Vicky and Danny slept the whole way there.

Soon it was time for Vicky and Danny to come home and when they came home everyone was happy. Vicky moved in three days later. She loaded up her things and moved in.

Soon it was also time for Laura and Joey to tell their news. They decided to tell everyone their news at dinner. They waited to tell them when Vicky had moved in.

"Everyone. Laura and I have some news. We are getting married," said Joey.

"Oh that is so great," said Danny.

"Congrats Joey and Laura," said Vicky.

"Yeah Joey," yelled D.J. and Steph.

Jesse said, "Congratulations Laura and Joey."

"Way to go Joey and Laura," said Rebecca.

Michelle said, "That is so cool. Now two weddings! I love you Joey and I'm so glad that Laura can be apart of our family, our full house."

THE END!

By: MontanaGirl3012010


End file.
